In general, in 3GPP, when an MS (Mobile Station) transmits a short message, the short message is transmitted to a corresponding SC (Service Center) based on an SC address from the MS. Here, the SC address from the MS is a secret number of the SC. That is, the SC set up in the MS processes the message.
In this method, when an SMS (Short Message Service) provider and a core network provider are different, subscribers can select the SMS provider.
Referring to FIG. 1, when an SC address is designated as an SC number, if an MS 10 transmits a short message, it is transmitted to an MSC/SGSN/VLR 20 with the SC address stored in the MS 10 (S100).
The MSC/SGSN/VLR 20 transmits a message MAP_MO_FORWARD_SHORT_MESSAGE to an SMSC (Short Message Service Center) 30 having the SC address (S102). Here, the transmitted SC address is the SC number, and the MSC/SGSN/VLR 20 manages routing information of the corresponding SMSC 30 by SC numbers.
The SMSC 30 processes the short message, and outputs a message MAP_MO_FORWARD_SHORT_MESSAGE_CK to the MSC/SGSN/VLR 20. The MSC/SGSN/VLR 20 outputs a short message response SHORT MESSAGE ACK to the MS 10 to notify that the short message has been successfully processed (S102 and S103).
However, when the SMS provider and the core network provider are identical, if the provider has a plurality of SC, a lot of messages may be centralized in a specific SMSC according to call habits of subscribers as shown in FIG. 2. That is, when the SC address means the secret number of the SC, the messages may not be evenly distributed to the SMSC. There is no way of distributing some subscribers of one SMSC to another SMSC, and thus SC reception ability is not predictable. It is also hard to actively cope with civil appeals and troubles.